prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Davey Boy Smith/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Davey Boy Smith has participated in. 1985 *July 13 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: The British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) w/Jimmy Hart fought to a time-limit draw *Wrestling Classic-Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat defeated Davey Boy Smith 1986 *November 1 - WWF event at the Boston Garden in Boston: WWF World Tag Team Champions British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) beat the Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) w/Jimmy Hart to retain the titles when Davey Boy pinned Neidhart 1987 *May 2 - Saturday Night's Main Event in South Bend, IN: The British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) w/Tito Santana defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) w/Jimmy Hart & Danny Davis in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls Match by DQ and pinfall; the Harts retained the titles 1991 *April 27 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Mr. Perfect won a 20-man battle royal where the British Bulldog was eliminated 3rd by the Warlord 1992 *August 29 - WWF SummerSlam 1992 at Wembley Stadium in London: The British Bulldog pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion Bret Hart to win the championship *September 14 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Shawn Michaels pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion British Bulldog to win the title 1994 *September 24 - WWF Action Zone in White Plains, New York: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart pinned Owen Hart after interference from the British Bulldog *November 7 - WWF Raw in Pennsylvania: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart & British Bulldog defeated The New Foundation (Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart) when Bret made Neidhart submit to the sharpshooter 1995 *September 24 - WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header at the Saginaw Civic Center in Sagniaw, MI: The British Bulldog pinned Bam Bam Bigelow *September 24 - WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header at the Saginaw Civic Center in Sagniaw, MI: Diesel & Shawn Michaels defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions Yokozuna and the British Bulldog (substituting for Owen Hart) (w/Mr. Fuji & Jim Cornette) to win the titles when Diesel pinned Owen *October 22 - WWF In Your House 4: Great White North at the Winnipeg Arena in Winnipeg: The British Bulldog defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Diesel by DQ after Bret Hart (who was doing commentary during the match) attacked Bulldog after the Bulldog attacked Bret. Diesel retained the title. Bret and Diesel had a pull-apart brawl after the match. *December 17 - WWF In Your House 5: Season's Beatings at the HersheyPark Arena in Hershey: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart pinned The British Bulldog (w/Jim Cornette & Diana Smith) 1996 *December 15 - WWF In Your House 12: It's Time at the West Palm Beach Arena in West Palm Beach, FL: WWF World Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & the British Bulldog beat the Fake Razor Ramon & Fake Diesel when Bulldog pinned Razor to retain the titles. Steve Austin attacked Bulldog after the match. *Kuwaiti Cup Tournament-Davey Boy Smith defeated Duke Droese in the first round of the tournament *Kuwaiti Cup Tournament-The Undertaker defeated Davey Boy Smith in the second round of the tournament 1997 *March 3 - WWF Raw in Berlin: The British Bulldog reversed a victory roll to pin Owen Hart in the finals of the tournament to crown the first WWF European Champion *July 6 - WWF In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede at the Saddledome in Calgary: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart, Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart & Brian Pillman) defeated Steve Austin, Goldust, Ken Shamrock and the Road Warriors (Hawk & Animal) when Owen rolled up Austin. The Hart family and friends (including Harry Smith, Nattie Neidhart and TJ Wilson celebrated in the ring after the match. *July 21 - WWF event in Halifax, Nova Scotia: Bret Hart, Owen Hart & British Bulldog beat WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker, Steve Austin & Dude Love in a Flag Match when Bret grabbed the flag after Brian Pillman interfered 1998 *April 19 - WCW Spring Stampede: Curt Hennig (w/Rick Rude) pinned the British Bulldog (w/Jim Neidhart) after Hennig threw Bulldog's head into the ringpost. Rude and Neidhart were handcuffed to each other until Vincent (dressed as a local cop) uncuffed Rude. External links * Profile Category:Wrestler event history